Time to Sleep
by linkita-chan
Summary: Una viñeta que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción, es corto, pero espero que les guste... :) Pareja : TODOIIDA


Capítulo único

Time to Sleep

* * *

Una noche, sólo una noche en donde la vida de dos personas cambiaría radicalmente para beneficio del destino.

...

Era la una de la madrugada, un joven de cabellos bicolor no lograba conciliar el sueño.  
¿Por qué? Simple... No lo sabe.

Desde había quedado en que su compañero Iida en venir a su habitación para hacer un proyecto en equipo que les había dejado él profesor Aizawa, estuvo muy inquieto... No sabía el porqué, simplemente así era, sucedía lo mismo cada vez que lo veía o se encontraba cerca suyo..  
Esta noche, no era la excepción... Su compañero dormía plácidamente en un futon extra que el mismo le había dado...

Shouto volteó a ver al chico a su lado, su rostro tan calmado era algo de lo que jamás se imaginó.

 _"Parece un niño mientras duerme..."_ — pensó Shouto, enternecido mientras continuaba observando a su compañero, fijando con su vista las facciones de su rostro en total calma.

Recordando toda expresión que había logrado presenciar, lo cual la mayoría eran rostros serios, pocas veces había poner otra expresión a parte de la usual.  
El cuerpo ajeno se removió ligeramente, asustando al otro... Decidió mejor no molestarlo y volver a dormir...

* * *

Eran las dos y media de la madrugada, Iida abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Shouto.

Se dio la vuelta, viendo que estaba durmiendo muy cerca suyo. Demasiado cerca. Podía sentir la respiración del otro, se puso tenso, nervioso... Pero al menos podía observar el rostro tan pacífico del chico bicolor, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una ligera sonrisa por lo tierno se veía al dormir.

— Pareces un niño... Qué lindo — dijo en voz queda, enternecido. Fue cuando el otro había abierto los ojos repentinamente, sorprendiendo al chico de cabello azulado.

El silencio reinó en ambos, sin saber que decir o hacer, solo se miraban el uno al otro...

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — preguntó el bicolor, aún sorprendido. Más bien, fue lo único que logró articular...

— ¡A-ah! ¡Nada! — dijo mientras se volteaba con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

— Oye... — llamó el — ¿Podrías... Repetirlo? - dijo Shouto. Mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del chico, pareciendo que quería abrazarlo, Iida se tensó ante lo que estaba sucediendo, ¡No podía creer que lo haya escuchado decir algo tan vergonzoso!...

— ¿Por qué quieres oírlo? Mejor hay que continuar durmiendo — dijo Iida mientras se recubría la sabana del futon. Shouto soltó un suspiro, pues, no podía obligar a que le repitiera aquellas palabras...

 _"Pareces un niño... Qué lindo"_

Sus palabras le resonaron en su mente. Provocando que en su pecho le comenzara a latir fuertemente... ¿Que era aquello?  
Nuevamente el chico bicolor decide volver a dormir, tal y como dijo su compañero.

* * *

Las tres de la madrugada, ninguno de los dos logró volver a dormir, estaban ambos en silencio fingiendo estar durmiendo para no molestar al otro. Era gracioso en cierto modo.

Por lo tanto, Todoroki, al verse en necesidad de hacer algo, se voltea nuevamente:

— Iida, ¿Aún estás despierto? — preguntó, el mencionado simplemente quedó en silencio. Soltó un ligero suspiro.

— Sí, no puedo dormir — contestó cortante. Dejando levemente otro pequeño silencio. A Shouto se le había cruzado una leve idea en su mente, su amigo dijo que no podía dormir, pero, qué tal si...

Con cierto nerviosismo se acerca al cuerpo ajeno, abrazándolo entre sus brazos, Iida sin quererlo se asustó, no se esperaba aquello, mucho menos que quien lo estuviera abrazando fuera el, intentó forcejear con tal de que lo soltara, más le parecía imposible... Parece que no cedería tan fácilmente. El chico bicolor quería que le correspondiera, se sostenía firme para evitar que lo soltara, luego de unos momentos de forcejeo, paró.

Iida se dio por vencido, por más que quisiera, no se iba a soltar de su agarre... dio un suspiro pesado. Estaba cansado.

— ¿Te importaría si pudiéramos dormir así? — preguntó el bicolor mirándolo a los ojos, a la vista del otro parecía una pregunta muy inocente, lo veía en sus ojos. Recordó nuevamente lo que había dicho:

 _"Pareces un niño..."_

— ...Haz lo que quieras... — dijo Iida. Ya no había por qué negarse más, nervioso, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el contrario.  
Ambos muy cerca del otro, acercó su brazo libre y le correspondió el abrazo, un contacto tan íntimo y tan inocente a la vez...

— Cuando era niño, no podía dormir mucho, entonces, mi hermana siempre me abrazaba de esta forma. Y siempre podía dormir tranquilo. — dijo Shouto.

— ¿A qué viene eso? — preguntó Iida sorprendido por lo increíblemente cerca qué estaban.

— No lo sé, quizás de esta forma podamos dormir, aunque sea un poco... — preguntó el chico bicolor.

Iida soltó una pequeña risita, a lo cual, el otro soltó una ligera risa inocente, Shouto se acercó al rostro del contrario, sintiendo como el corazón de ambos empezaba a acelerar conforme seguía el momento... Aún continúa acercándose, sintiendo como su reaparición se mezclaba ligeramente con la suya.

Un toque tan corto, un roce en los labios, era un simple roce, pero fue suficiente pata qué ambos quedaran con la palabra en la boca queriendo decir algo... Sin embargo, no se da, simplemente quedaron callados, abrazándose mutuamente e intentar dormir.

Mientras qué, muy profundo de sus seres, estaban sonriendo.

Un sentimiento qué con el paso del tiempo... Florecería.

Quién diría que una simple noche, cambiaría tanto la vida de dos individuos...

* * *

 _ **Fin...**_


End file.
